


Let Me Help You

by HanniHe1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Smut, gyuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniHe1004/pseuds/HanniHe1004
Summary: After Filming a Music Video at the pool, Mingyu and Jeonghan end up showering together.
Relationships: Gyuhan - Relationship, Kim Mingyu/Original Character(s), Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan/Original Male Character(s), Yoon Jeonghan/Other(s), crush - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> SEVENTEEN has just finished filming their “Healing” Music Video. There was a mix up with the rooms and Mingyu doesn’t have a bed to sleep in. Jeonghan offers to room with him, hoping they can get closer.

“Thank you so much Hyung,” Mingyu hugs him playfully. Jeonghan laughs, “Stop thanking me, and just let me take a nap.” The older makes his way to a couch in the hotel room and begins to set up a comfy spot for himself. Unfortunately the hotel only set up this particular room with one bed. 

“Wait, why are you-,” Mingyu is cut off before he can even finish. “You’re too tall for this couch,” Jeonghan interrupts. He looks up and spots a pouty Mingyu sulking next to the bed. Something about a grown acting like a complete baby warmed Jeonghan’s heart. Jeonghan tries to reason with the giant baby, “I can sleep on the bed with you, but I can’t let you sleep on the couch.” “Deal,” Mingyu shouts with no hesitation and both men rush into the covers. 

Jeonghan was a little relieved to be sharing the bed with Mingyu, other than the comfort, he needed the warmth. Mingyu reaches for Jeonghan’s hand to thank him one more time, when he notices how cold he is. “Hyung, your so cold,” Mingyu softy whispers. He nears his body as close as he can and embaraces Jeonghan in a back hug. He can smell the scent of coconut in the older’s hair. Mingyu inches his face closer and inhales his aroma; The feeling of his breathing sends chills down Jeoghan’s back and he releases a giggle. “Stop that, it tickles,” He demands. 

Mingyu digs into Jeonghan’s sides, “Does it tickle here?,” Jeonghan squirms attempting to get loose, but Mingyu holds on tightly. Mingyu’s fingers roam free on Jeonghan’s body until they land on his pelvis bone. Mingyu had reached a dangerous area and Jeonghan unknowingly jolts back into Mingyu’s dick. Mingyu stiffens at the feeling of contact and continues to tickle, enjoying the friction of their bodies. Jeonghan grows inside his own pants, accidentally liberating a moan. The tickling continues and as he struggles to free himself, he can feel Mingyu’s dick grind on his ass. Mingyu’s heavy breathing makes Jeonghan even harder. 

“I- I have to go shower,” Jeonghan shouts abruptly and dashes to the bathroom. He turns the knob to hot and waits for stream to stop running cold. He undresses himself and looks down at his reddened swollen member. He begins by rubbing the tip of his dick, imagining Mingyu rocking his body into his. A sudden knock interrupts him. “Jeonghan-hyung can I come in,” Mingyu pleads from behind the door. 

Jeonghan quickly steps into the shower, closing the clear glass door behind him. “Yeah, you can come in,” he shouts back. Jeonghan continues to caress himself, unaware that Mingyu’s eyes were fixed on his silhouette. The glass door slides open, a completely naked Mingyu enters the shower. 

Although showers were normal amongst the members, Jeonghan had never been hard in front of any of them. He pretends to shower, letting go of his stiff member. He remains with his back to Mingyu, hiding the lust in his eyes. Mingyu purrs into his ear, “Why did you stop?,” wrapping his long arms around Jeonghan’s torso. 

Without a thought in mind, Jeonghan admits , “Fuck you’re so sexy.” Mingyu’s voice vibrates into Jeonghan’s ear, “Let me help you baby.” Reaching down and taking his shaft into his hand. Jeonghan places both hands against the wall as Mingyu thrust his hard cock against his ass. He buries his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder, grunting gently, biting into Jeonghan’s smooth skin. 

“Let me know when you’re almost there,” Mingyu manages to say between shallow breaths. “I’m almost there baby,” Jeonghan replies, moaning with each pump. Mingyu roughly turns him around and shoves him into the wall. Harshly smashing his lips into the shorter male, but quickly pulling away to finish what they had started.

Jeonghan sultry gaze meet Mingyu’s sexy honey eyes. He reaches out for Mingyu’s long tan dick, “Let’s come together baby.”

A heat, rushes through Mingyu’s body, as he widely grins, seeing Jeonghan become undone before him. Both erupt together as they share one last hard kiss. Mingyu rest his forehead onto Jeonghan’s and smiles innocently as if they hadn’t just cum together. “Ready for that nap now?,” he playfully asks. Jeonghan combs Mingyu’s hair out of his eyes. “I’m ready,” he replies, laying his head on Mingyu’s well sculptured chest.


End file.
